


Воздух

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), Lady_Nataly



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || Драбблы G-PG13 [37]
Category: Zodiac (2007)
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nataly/pseuds/Lady_Nataly
Summary: Пол смотрит интервью Роберта, сидя в баре.





	Воздух

Вдох-выдох.  
  
Вдох-выдох.  
  
Грёбаные лёгкие, никак не желающие потреблять кислород.  
  
Пол ядовито усмехнулся в маску, жадно, глубоко дыша.  
  
На экране телевизора в том самом баре, где когда-то Роберт Грейсмит распивал коктейли со своим другом Полом Эйвери, этот самый Роберт сейчас рассказывал, как ему удаётся продвигаться в деле Зодиака.  
  
_«Мне помогли книги из библиотеки»._  
  
— Конечно, грёбаная библиотека, — сказал Пол вслух и тут же закашлялся.  
  
— Тебе подлить? — спросил бармен.  
  
Пол покачал головой, продолжая глядеть на Роберта.  


 

***

  
  
Когда-то воздух пах порохом, щёки жгло стыдом от позорного значка «Я не Пол Эйвери», а руки — раскалившимся от выстрелов и тепла человеческих рук железом.  
  
Пол, широко расставив ноги, стрелял в мишень, представляя себе силуэт Зодиака.  
  
Роберт зачитывал ему вслух газетные статьи, сидел в качестве вольного наблюдателя рядом, но отказывался пойти на встречу с информатором из-за какого-то грёбаного свидания.  


 

***

  
Ещё более давно разум уплывал на волнах коктейля «Аква Вельва», в глазах всё расплывалось, а рассуждения Роберта о разгадывании кода Зодиака лишь чудом достигали сознания Пола. Больше всего на свете хотелось не слушать, а притянуть за воротник ближе и целовать, целовать, целовать этого придурка. Притащить домой, облапать и трахнуть.  
  
Зодиак к тому времени из цели номер один превращался в цель номер два, три и так далее, утекая прочь от вершины списка на волнах естественного течения жизни.  


 

***

  
Пол крепче вжался лицом в кислородную маску, вспоминая свою последнюю встречу с Робертом, когда опоздание, такое давнее и безнадёжное, заставило оттолкнуть, выгнать его из дому. Пол не мог видеть того, из-за кого со временем так запил, из-за кого превратился в… это.  
  
Не из-за Зодиака — он мог бы так сказать, но Зодиак являлся всего лишь отговоркой. Истинная причина была на виду всё это время: простая, незамысловатая, даже банальная.  
  
И в то же время — роковая.  
  
Сильные чувства всегда некстати.  
  
Пол Эйвери никогда не считал себя педиком.  
  
Роберт Грейсмит им и не был.  
  
Кто же виноват, что Роберт оказался Полу нужнее воздуха?..


End file.
